Devastation
by Morning Bleach
Summary: The survivers of a great storm struggle to go on.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to my warrior story.

Prologue

Something was wrong. Every creature could scene it in the air. Every Clan cat stalked around, pelts bristling. Their fur was ruffed up, their paws itched to flee; but from what? What could possibly be so terrifying when everything was finally calm and peaceful?

The day was clear blue, the breeze was relaxing and two new litters were born to WindClan and RiverClan. But every paw, pelt, whisker, and claw itched to flee! RiverClan was the first to decide to go. Mothwing was completely against it. They needed to look after the new born kits. But in the end, three of their fastest warriors took a kit in their jaw while two others helped the mother along, and they ran.

ThunderClan was the nest to go. Firestar ordered Brambleclaw and Graystripe to lead the way. He would follow last. They headed toward the mountains of the Tribes. When they came into WindClan land, they met up with the cats of the open countryside also fleeing. No anger was met between them. All cats felt the need to flee.

ShadowClan soon came across the deserted ThunderClan camp. "They felt it too then, let's go." The Clans headed for the mountains- high land. By night fall they were together as one big group once again. "We need to rest, the kits need fed!" "Don't you feel it, we have to keep moving!" So they did not rest; traveling on into the night.

None would believe what was building in the ocean to the east. As they come to the mountains base, the storm was hitting their land. So many cats would lose their lives. So many would never so the sun again.

The winds and waves crashed into the camps and forests; even the island could not escape its sharp claws. And the beloved Moonpool cave was not safe. The next few days the sun would shine down on the flooded land of the four territories. Not even the tall Oak tree that Cinderflower had fallen from was visible in the flood, or maybe it had not survived either. The sun shown down on the crumbled entrance to the Mooncaves and the Moonpool was exposed to the elements. The water, now murky, was filled with debris.

That night no stars shown down on the Clans devastated lands. No spirits walked Silverpelt even though there were no clouds to obstruct their light. The moon shown alone in a black sky.

The Clans were gone.

Their ancestors were gone.

Their lives— gone.

Less than 20 cats will live…  
Seven from ThunderClan.  
Three from ShadowClan.  
Four from WindClan.  
Five from RiverClan.  
StarClan did not make it; I don't know why - they just didn't.  
I wish I could have had less from ThunderClan but I wanted each one I chose to be in the story.  
I take into consideration the time so some apprentices are now warriors (Cinderpaw is Cinderheart now)  
If you wander about the tribe, since their future is up in the air right now, they will not be in this story. And neither will the strange intruder cats of the mountains, but the tribes cave will be used.

Small reminder...review.


	2. Whitewing

Chapter 1

Her claws clung to the tree growing from the side of the rock. She could not see her father or any other cat. The wind had finally died down enough that if her father had been there, she would have been able to hear him. But she could hear no life, no sound of prey or friend, only the faint wind in her ears and the water from somewhere below. The clouds had passes and the sun shown down on the mountain side.

Clinging to the branch, she tried to climb down but her hind leg did not respond and she fell onto her swollen belly. Her eyes squinted shut. She did not wanting to look back because she knew how bad the wound might be. Turning her head back she saw nothing but blood covering her white fur. She couldn't see her pad or paw. Her leg was still there but where her paw should have been, there was nothing. Luckily no pain could be felt from the wound, for she knew if she could feel the pain it would be unbearable.

Standing on her remaining hind leg she half hopped, half clawed her way up the tree to the rock. Again she was lucky that the tree grew from a path and that it had survived the storm. "Thank StarClan," she meowed when she landed on solid ground. She glanced around her to get her barrings, the change of landscape was remarkable. Down the mountain front was nothing but water, as far as the eye could see - water. It was like the great lake had risen and covered the earth, all accept for the mountain. When the clans had been climbing the mountain it had been dotted with trees and bushes where prey could hide, allowing for cats to live in the stony terrain. Now the mountain was a sheet of gray stone and rocks. From what trees were left the green leaves were missing. The smaller trees and bushes had been pulled from their roots by the wind and rain.

Gathering courage she forced herself to move. As she followed the path she saw a lump in the way ahead. Not able to run she hobbled her way as fast as she could to it. It was a body. The scent of ShadowClan was nearly hidden completely under the reek of death and debris. Lowering her head for a moment she mourned before dragging the body to some shelter from predators, if any had lived. She found herself praying for all the clan cats as she sheltered the lost warrior, if any cat had lived she hoped she'd find them soon.

Continuing on she came across a woodland mouse, dead, but her belly would accept anything, so she ate the kill. Only four mouthfuls, four small bits that would hold off hunger for a short while and help her kits to live. Moving on she climbed higher; and the higher she climbed the farther she could see. It was as if the world had been turned to nothing but water.

She came across no other bodies. A few pieces of fur and feathers scattered the ground but no kills. Also there was no fresh water throughout the day and that night she lay down under the cover of a cliff, hunger, thirsty and alive.

Looking up, fear filled her heart. The sky was clear but all the stars were gone. "StarClan, where are you?" her meow fell on a black, silent sky.

Yeah, it's edited, hope you like and will review, thank a computer class party that I was able to post this during school.


	3. Flamepaw

Chapter 2

Flamepaw opened his eyes to find himself on a cliff overlooking a sheer drop to waves that crashed into the mountainside like lethal blows from a seasoned warrior. At first he couldn't remember why he was not in the ShadowClan apprentice den; then the past days' events hit him like the waves hitting the mountain so far below. Fear, sorrow and loneliness swelled up inside his heart. The need to cry out over came him and a wail like that of a kit came from his jaws. His body curled up into a small ball, his paws pulled themselves under his body.

His wails reached another cats ears. But this cat could not find the courage to go to the one that wailed so he called back. _'A warriors wailing like a kit, I must be so pathetic.'_

Flamepaw paused. He heard a voice. Though he did not recognize it, at least he wasn't alone. Glancing around him, he called out to the voice. The voice replied. It was coming from behind him to the left. Flamepaw slid slowly toward the voice on his belly. The rocks behind him had hidden a path that was just wide enough to walk along. Pressing his matted body to the stone wall, Flamepaw scooted along the edge until the voices' owner came into view.

A dark gray cat clung to a clump of bush about a tail-length up the mountain face from the edge where Flamepaw cowered.

"I am right here!" Flamepaw called out and the cat stopped its calling.

"Who's there?" He tasted the air, it was a ShadowClan cat but he didn't recognize the scent.

"Flamepaw of ShadowClan, you?"

"Jayfeather," the gray cat meowed down.

"Oh, Jayfeather, I didn't recognize you! Are you ok?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I'm not hurt." He hoped his voice didn't sound too kit-like. "Here, lay your left paw about two mouse lengths down, there's a branch there…" Flamepaw began giving the blind medicine cat instructions.

Before too long they clung to the ridges edge together.

"What do you see?"

Peeking around, Flamepaw gave his company their whereabouts. "To our left along the ridge is an outlet but it's a dead-end. Down the ridge is just the mountain face, it breaks off to the water. To our right is a path along the ridge. I don't know where it leads."

"It's our best choice, lead the way Flamepaw." And so they started walking. The ridge eventually did open into a wider path hidden between two stone walls. It blocked out the sun and shielded the storms rain water, allowing it to gather in pools of clean water.

"Drink up, there's no telling when we'll come across fresh water again." After a long drink the two Clan cats moved on. Jayfeather directed the way, hoping he was remembering the path to the tribes' cave correctly.

As darkness fell they found a small shelter to sleep in. "At least weren't alone tonight, tomorrow we'll hopefully reach the cave and some other cats." Jayfeather meowed optimistically, trying to encourage them both.

"Jayfeather, why are there no stars?" Flamepaws meow broke into Jayfeathers black world.

"NO STARS!! WHAT?!" Jayfeather meowed, not quite a scream but more between a holler and a gasp.

"The moon is out but not the stars and there aren't any clouds to block them." Flamepaws meow was more of a kit then an apprentice. A result of his companies' outburst at the news.

"No Silverpelt?" Jayfeathers voice was barely audible. "StarClan where are you?" he meowed.

Thanks for reading please review if you want the next chapters. Thanks again.


	4. Mistyfoot

This chapter is to be read slower than the others to really understand how she is feeling right now.

Chapter 3

Mistyfoot walked the cave; it was the day after she found it and so far three other cats had arrived safely. Thankfully Tawnypelt knew the way to the cave very well; she was the first one to arrive. Later, after sunhigh Graystripe and Nightcloud arrived together. Nightcloud had a large splinter through her tail while Graystripe had cuts and splinters from flying debris, but nothing too serious.

"We're lucky we're not seriously wounded, by the strength of that storm we could be much worse off," Mistyfoot had meowed after they had examined all their wounds. The three other cats agreed silently. Nightcloud said she would wait until a medicine cat arrived at the cave before any cat could touch her tail. She stood now by the silent waterfall watching for her son.

The tom had gone out to hunt and search for the other cats. He was determined to find his friends. He had promised Cloudtail he would look after Whitewing. She was not even a half moon away from kitting. But even with all his searching all he had come across was dead prey. He had found it that way and a few of the cats refused to eat the crowfood. The tom had yet to find a single trace of Whitewing.

Sadly, he did found the bodies of three clan cats; one identified by Mistyfoot as Willowpaw, their medicine cat apprentice. Together they carried her limp body back to the cave and bared her beside Feathertail. Since then two more cats had been found and bared: Icepaw of ThunderClan, and Owlwhisker of WindClan. No cat could guess at how many cats could have survived the storm. By the sight of the water at the bottom half of the mountain… many bodies would never be found.

The good things she _could_ think of was that many of the cats had been over the mountains before, so they either know the way to the caves or at least how to survive the rocky terrain. Also there seemed to be few predators alive to pick off any cat too wounded to fight.

Looking up Graystripe and Nightcloud reentered the cave caring another limp body between them. Its pelt was black as night but matted to its body and covered with leaf fragments and small stones.

She rushed to them as they laid the cat in an empty nest.

"She's alive, and RiverClan, what's her name Mistyfoot?" Graystripe asked quietly.

The gray she-cat sniffed the pelt, searching her over for any serious wounds before she responded.

"It's Minnowpaw, she's nearly a warrior. I really wish a medicine cat was here. These cats need looked at," her voice was riddled with pain.

"I agree, but I haven't come across any other scents but those found." Graystripe turned, heading back out but stopped as an unexpected voice spoke up.

"I don't think many of the cats will have lived at all."

He and Mistyfoot looked over. It was the first time that Nightcloud had spoken willingly. "You know it's the truth, I am just voicing it."

"It's true" Tawnypelt meowed as she came in. "You know there were no stars last night and no leaders have shown up. It just gets me thinking…" she faded of as Graystripe cut in on her.

"What are you trying to say?"

She sighed, "If there are no stars than StarClan could have been destroyed by the storm somehow. With no StarClan there is no way a leader could be sent back after losing a life; and with no StarClan there's no one to help any of the cats that lived either. We're on our own."

The cats lowered their eyes. They all knew it was true. How else would there be a clear sky at night yet no stars out? Even if this sky had once been the skies of another's ancestors, StarClan had followed them before, why not here…now? There had been stars here once and even after the tribe was gone there had been stars. But not now…there was no other explanation.

StarClan was gone…for good.

Outside no stars came into view as the sun drowned.

* * *

there's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed reading it, I have written up to chapter 7, just need time to type them...chapter 6 is well...you'll see when you get there, (upon request from the weather guys son who goes to my school that one cats death be described in detail...random cat he pick, you'll find out who...)

Each chapter is one page in a standard school notebook, but I can write very small when in the mood to.

Hope you enjoyed it, keep reviewing, I enjoy reading reviews!!

Thanks!!


	5. Onestar

Hey there, this had a few new characters than the others have but I can't write 15 different stories for each cat's appearance so in this there are five new cats alive that you'll find.

Chapter 4

The brown tabby tom padded alone with his small group. They had all made it to a shelter and were able to hold out against the storm, now they headed to the old cave of the Tribe cats. Four cats were in his group now: Dawnflower of RiverClan, Snowbird of ShadowClan, Cinderheart and Cloudtail of ThunderClan. They had since come across Whitewing much to Cloudtails relief, now the white tom wasn't leaving his daughters side for anything, and the brown tabby tom needed help to get to the cave. He guessed any living cats would try to get there. That was their best chance at meeting up with other survivors.

"We need to move slower, Whitewing can't walk well." Cloudtail meowed to the Clan cat leader.

"I understand Cloudtail, but we need to move in case we come across any cats at the cave. A medicine cat could be there already," the brown tabby tom replied.

"Fine," Cloudtail meowed, turning to his daughter, "Can you keep going Whitewing?"

"I am fine. I'm getting used to it. I just hope we find Brightheart soon." The other cats were quiet. They doubted any cat really could have survived such a storm and still be in ok condition. Their group had been safe but Whitewing had only been lucky. No others could have lived. They padded on.

The rocks rose up on both sides. None had been there to recognize the valley that witnessed a battle so many moons ago, now a forgotten squabble between cats.

One of the she-cats froze. She sniffed the air. "No!" Snowbird bolted off without warning. The brown tabby called after her, but when she didn't respond he too took off after the white she-cat. The other cats sped up so as not to lose the group.

Ahead the brown tabby slowly came to a stop as Snowbird sniffed around. "What is it Snowbird?"

"Flamepaw. I smell Flamepaw! His scent is heavy here!" Then the other cats arrived.

The tabby tom kept Snowbird from taking off again. "She says she smells Flamepaw."

"Hold on," Whitewing took a whiff at the air. "I scent Jayfeather as well, don't you Cloudtail?"

Cloudtail breathed deeply, opening his mouth. "Yeah I do, the two must have slept here last night."

"Then other cats lived, but how?" Dawnflower meowed in shock.

"I don't see any blood, their unhurt?!" Cinderheart meowed.

"Let's keep going. We might catch them before too long." They took off. Cloudtail reluctantly took the lead, Dawnflower stayed with Whitewing.

(bJb)

"You hear something Flamepaw?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, why?"

"I do."

(bJb)

"I see them! They're up ahead!!" Cloudtail yowled.

"You can slow down Whitewing, we caught up," Dawnflower meowed as the four other cats raced ahead.

"Hey!! Hey stop!" The ginger and gray toms turned around to see the group coming up behind them.

"Cloudtail…who's with you?" Jayfeather meowed after sniffing the air.

"Jayfeather, are you alright?" Cloudtail asked instead of answering the toms question.

"I'm fine," The blind tom meowed.

"Flamepaw!! You're alive!! Thank StarClan you're alive," the ShadowClan queen attacked the apprentice with licks and nuzzled him all over, searching for any wounds.

"Snowbird, you're alive! Oh-ouch-yo-you can stop that-ouch." By the time Snowbird let go of the red furred apprentice Dawnflower and Whitewing had caught up to the group.

"Jayfeather, could you take a look at Whitewing? Her hind paw... it's…" Cloudtail meowed but couldn't finish, no one jumped in to help.

"Come here," Jayfeather meowed, understanding what must have happened and not wanting to wait if the injury was too fatal.

The other cats watched as Whitewing lay down before the blind medicine cat. The grey tom nosed the hind leg, licking here and there, and feeling with his paws. He felt her swollen belly and relaxed. Finally he looked up with sightless eyes to the awaiting cats. "Her paw has been broken off at the bone. It will eventually grow over with skin. The bleeding has stopped obviously, and it appears she hasn't lost too much blood. You'll be without a paw but you've learned already to manage, I suspect. Not much should change."

"And the kits?" Whitewings meow was beyond quiet but Jayfeather ears still caught the question.

"The kits seem to be fine. There is a chance one or two may die, but we'll only be able to tell when you give birth. For now we need to get moving to the cave for a place to stay." A sigh of relief swept through all the cats.

Before they could leave the brown tabby tom approached Jayfeather. "Do you have any word from StarClan and why they do not shine?"

tO bE cONTINUED...

Can you figure out which leader it is? Thanks to thoughts who review and alerted this, it's more than I thought I would get after my Bleach fanfic.

Thank you and remember to review!!


	6. Foxpaw

I don't own Warriors

Chapter 5

A lump of red fur moved, it groaned, it blinked. Looking around itself the red lump of fur froze. Below it was open air; nothing existed below his paws but down, way down, existed water. Crashing, rolling, foaming waves of water crashing angrily against the cold stone walls of the mountain.

The red lump tensed up. Its' eyes squeezed shut. This was not where he wanted to be, dangling 30 fox-lengths in the air off a cliff over an ocean. The only thing that stood between him and a deadly plummet to the water was a truck that had attached itself to him. Its branches had pierced through his right shoulder blade. His right foreleg was a bleeding mess; useless. Numbness filled his body and hunger stabbed his belly.

He turned his head up.

The cliff rose up another 25 fox-lengths. He'd never reach it but he didn't want to die… He wanted to be back home in ThunderClan, in the apprentices den with his sister and fellow den mates, with his mentor, and his leader; back with every cat of his Clan; but not here, where tomorrow wasn't promised, where the stars did not shine, and where he was alone.

The red lump stayed there, unmoving for another sunrise and again another. Hunger was weakening his body. The wound was swollen, infected but he couldn't do a thing. His blood had dried into his red fur and the wound had stopped bleeding.

But… he was beginning to lose hope. He heard no sounds that suggested other cats or even prey had survived the storm. He had cried until his voice was gone, he had whimpered after that. All he could long for were the days he and his sister would play with the apprentices outside the nursery or plot trouble or watch a ceremony. But those days were long gone and would never return; it would never be the same. He was alone.

The lump moved. It squirmed with all its might. It wouldn't stay here, not in this cold and lonely world. It wiggled and pushed, bit and scratched until the wood that bolted his body to the tree was nearly out. Then…

The red lump fell. It plummeted to the water below. The ocean that had soothed him to sleep the past two nights now rose up, swallowing his bloody body whole.

Nothing.

The waves kept crashing against the mountain side as if only a drop of water had fallen into them. No red body splashed on the surface, no ears poked out of the mass of ocean, none. The lump of cold, bloodily and wounded fur could never have lived.

'Splash!'

Two powerful paws churned through the water toward the area the body had hit before the head dove down and this cat too was gone.

–Silence- silence-

A head reappeared. In its jaw was our now dark red, wet lump. The cats' paws flashed swiftly and strongly through the water. Moons of swimming were proving useful. Reaching an inlet, yet again another cat pulled the red lump onto the earth and away from farther danger.

But the lump wasn't moving. The swimmer worked and worked until night fell, until the red lump finally responded, vomiting up seawater.

Staring up in shock, our red lump looked into a still and sightless black sky. Alive, but he didn't see why.

There you go, hope you will review and tell me what you think, in my opinion the next one is even creepier.


	7. Minnowpaw

You remember my earlier warning? I was asked to make this death gruesome and I hope I succeeded...don't kill me, if you hate bloodily deaths, just skip the paragraph.

Chapter 6

Her paws thrashed and clawed at the ocean that squeezed so tightly around her. The sky was completely black with dark looming clouds like angry eyes watching her struggling in the waves that would soon crash her against the mountain front. Her limbs were growing weak and her lungs were filling with water. Struggling, drowning, she was losing her fight for life. The thick water was pulling her down, no longer would her paws move swiftly or speedily through it. The liquid grew dark, thick, and a single scent filled her entire being. Her mind was drawing to a blank sheet; blackness filled her eyes, her mind, and her heart. Minnowpaw was drowned in an ocean of black blood.

_The rain slammed into the low lying rock at the base of the mountain. The droplets hit their bodies like needles, like bullets, like death trying to pull the two cats down into the darkness of the water that lapped at their paws._

_"Keep going!"_

_She barely heard the voice of her mentor scream thru the storm. The waves crashed, their paws climbed, claws ripped on the solid slippery rock surface. She was falling behind. She had lost sight of the group of fleeing cats so long ago it seemed, and now she was alone with only her mentor._

_He had tried to help an injured she-cat to keep going but not long ago a giant wave had pulled the pretty ThunderClan queen back into the water. Her last request laying heavily on Minnowpaws mind._

_The waves had only quickened, strengthened and swallowed up the torn and ripping surroundings._

_"Go, don't look back!"_

_"But-"_

_"Go!" She felt him pushing her on; he would keep her alive even if it cost him his life. Then he was gone. She looked back as water retreated, revealing black empty rock._

_Another wave was rising up, readying to swallow her as well. She climbed into a tree that was nearly gone itself. Painfully she dug her claws into the remaining trunk. The wave over took her. Gallons and gallons of water slammed her against the tree, threatened to pull the very skin off her body, her fur surely had already left her she felt._

_The water retreated again but the rain continued to slam against her, nailing her pelt and body. She opened her eyes. Her paws were bleeding heavily as she tried to pull them out of the trunk._

_A trail of red water ran over her paws. Her eyes followed it up to a soaking and dripping body that hung a few tail-lengths above her. His fur was as hers was, socked to the bone but he was dead now, the wave had pillared her mentor to the tree. The biggest branch showed stabbing him completely through the shoulder blades, right where the beat of his heart should have been the strongest. His eyes were open staring sightlessly at the sky that had brought on his cruel death._

_But she had no time to morn, to cry, to scream… to think. A second wave hit her wreathing body, dragging her into the black water… to the same death that had taken her mentor._

* * *

"We have to wake her up, if not she could suffer a heart attack!"

"How?"

"Do anything! Move her, jolt her, anything!"

But they were too late. Minnowpaws eyes suddenly shot open. She gasped at the air and her body convulsed rapidly.

"Have…to tell…Cloudtail…"

Her voice was barely there, cover up by her attempt to breath. Still she struggled to get out the queens request before it was too late for her. Those around her became quiet, listening.

"She's gone… kits…gone now too."

Her body gave one last jolt ……and stopped.

* * *

Review!! (please)


	8. Breezepelt

ok it's been a while, I find I write this story best at school, so with summer here I have little motivation to write it, but I have chapters prewritten so here is one of them, sorry if you don't like the character as I know he aggravates many people

Chapter 7

The tom lay where he was. His belly growled in hunger while his throat was parched from thirst. But he could do nothing about it. It's not like he could get up and walk away. It's not like it would suddenly start raining fresh water into his mouth. No that would be too gracious of his warrior ancestors to let him live and thrive. They were determined to make the tom pay for his fathers' sins because that was just the way they were. It was the truth. They would and were leaving him to wither away, to die of hunger and thirst on this mountain top in the blazing sun, never to be found.

Why hadn't he fought? He had, he had fought long and hard but it had turned into nothing but pain and more loss of blood. After he woke from passing out from blood loss- again, (and it_ was_ passing out, toms don't faint) he stayed where he was from then on.

Three. Three stupid sunrises it had been since then and no cat had found him (not that he tried to be found). No cat came to him to help him to his remaining paws, to guide him to shade, food or water. Nope. No cat cared about the poor tom stuck to die on this StarClan forsaken mountain.

StarClan, which reminded him, there had been no stars the last few nights. Wander why? They probably meant to really sink it in that they had abandoned him to die lonely and hungry. But he wouldn't, he wasn't lonely, this was all he had ever wanted; to be alone, to not be bothered by stupid apprentices, elders, warriors, leaders, medicine cats, clan rankings. Nope he wasn't bothered here and he thanked some body for that; not StarClan, they left him, so he would thank somebody else.

Well he didn't want to die here anymore so he'd try to at least get to some shade. Over to his left was an outlet of rocks. If he could somehow get behind them he'd be sure to find shade. Ok. He scooted his forepaw forward, his remaining forelimb forward and pulled his hind half with him - waiting - no pain. No more pain. Looking back he saw no new blood on the blood stained rocks he'd been laying on. None. The wound must have closed up enough in the time he'd spent there. So be it. He repeated his actions and scooted another mouse lengthen, and another, another and another - this was going to take a while.

…One sun rise later…

He'd been in the shade for half the day now. (He slept when night fell) Now he could rest, sleep maybe - nope, couldn't do that- He had been able to lick a few drops of water from the bottom half of the rocks but nothing more. He cleaned up his forelegs as time passed. He tried to stand- didn't work- this poor little tom was doomed to the elders den for the rest of his life, if he lived, if he was found, and if they cared enough to help him-doubtful. Yep… so he rested, his eyes drooped shut, his head lowered to his paws, he hated this. He would rather have died in the stupid storm or in the killing waves and rain. It could have been better than living on like this… stubborn tears fell silently.

(bJb)

"Hey, I found a blood trail."

"Trail to where?"

"Back here… it's WindClan."

"All this time he was right up here and we never knew it?"

"His back half... how could he possibly be alive?"

"At least he _is_ alive."

"Come on. Let's get him back to the cave."

"Sure."


	9. Graystripe

Chapter 8

The cave cats were setting down to sleep. Minnowpaw had not woken up since her nightmare while Breezepelt was now the most annoying cat around. Angered that his back legs were useless he was currently yelling at his mother to stay away from him. (Graystripe was sure that if anyone else tried to get close to him he'd yell at them too but no cat wanted near the cranky creature). Also Graystripe couldn't care less about matters not involving to his clan.

He was worried, really really worried.

He was most worried about Whitewing, Milly, Firestar, Sandstorm, Cloudtail and everyone else…but them the most. He knew Icepaw was dead, and Brightheart, Brambleclaw and Hazeltail were also gone. He had also been the sole witnessed to Daisys' death, a memory he didn't want to revisit, but… that was all. So many were dead, they must be. He would never see his clan again; that he was sure of; but at least some had survived, just a few at least.

What he feared most was that Firestar might dead. There couldn't be ThunderClan without Firestar.

'But he should have been here by now.' A voice in his head kept saying. He sighed.

"You ok, Graystripe?"

The tom looked up to see Mistyfoot standing in front of his nest. "You seem upset." She meowed.

"Sorry, I just … I can't understand why Firestar isn't here yet."

"I know what you mean, without Leopardstar here it's…I don't know what it is, but it just doesn't feel right. Like a piece of your very being is gone." Her voice was small, tired and filled with worry and pain that she did not show.

"A piece of us is missing… our Clans, our friends… our families. Nearly every cat we ever knew is more than likely gone for good," he sighed again, hanging his head before laying it between his paws. "Hopefully _someone_ will show up."

"Yes," her voice becoming stronger once again, here was no time for weakness. Strength. That's what the cats needed now; the strength of a leader. "If any leaders are alive, they should make it to the cave soon. They have all been here before, even Onestar."

"Yeah, well we should get some sleep," his body showing its agreement by making him yawn.

"Right, good night Graystripe."

(bjb)

"It's coming up; we should be able to see the waterfall up ahead."

"But I don't hear it."

"It doesn't matter, this place is way familiar. I could find my way to the cave in my sleep now."

"If you say so."

The group sped up as they rounded the stone pathway. Onestar was leading the group so he was the first to stop.

Slowly the cats crowded around Onestar. Ahead of them where the tumbling sheet of water should have been was now just an open rock face. What had been a hidden ledge was now clearly visible against the mountain side. A small dark hole in the rock was the only thing that showed the hidden abundance inside. And, high up the mountain face, a deep ridged V shape was the only sign that a waterfall had once ran its' path this way. There it was, hollowed out where the water had battered its surface, smooth clean rock.

"I had no idea the fall created such a deep hole; it must be at least three fox-lengths deep," Snowbird meowed. None of the other cats really could reply, a few nodded their agreement, or maybe they were just acknowledging her voiced opinion.

After standing there for a few more moments, Onestar spoke up. "The sun is setting, we need to get in there, see if anyone else made it…but I doubt tha-"

"We don't need doubt now, eight have lived to here, there very well could be more," Cloudtail meowed angrily, cutting the WindClan leader off. "Let's just get in there. Come on Whitewing." The two started for the ledge that lead over the hollow and were soon followed by the rest of the group.

"I don't know how Firestar puts up with that cat; he is so disrespectful to authority," Dawnflower meowed to Snowbird. The she-cat nodded her agreement enthusiastically.

(bjb)

A quiet murmuring was heard coming from the entrance of the cave. The cats inside began to stir in their nests. The ones still up looked from the cave entrance to one another in surprise and readiness, anything could be coming in. And the most hoped for and welcoming just slipped through.


	10. Mothwing

Sorry it's been so long but here is another on the way, just got to type it up.

Mothwing

Mothwing threw the fish onto the rocks before swiftly killing it with her claws. That was the third fish she'd caught very easily. It was as if the fish had no fear of the land. 'Stupid fish' she thought. She picked up the fresh kill and carried it back to the safe haven she currently stayed in.

It was a small cave, barely big enough for the cats there, but it was protected from wind and rain from hanging plants that had grown to hide the cave. Foxpaw of ThunderClan lay in a nest by the far wall, awake but tried. His shoulders had been wounded in such a way it was now merely a dead limb on his body. She had gotten the bleeding to stop but the shoulder was lost forever. He seemed to be out of harms way, infections was killed of by his time in the salty waters which had also helped stop the bleeding, somehow.

"You brought fish?" Foxpaw groaned in disappointment.

"It's the most plentiful prey around and good too." The RiverClan medicine cat replied.

"No mice or anything?" another groan.

"Not from a RiverClan cat. Eat up; you need all the strength you can get."

Sighing, the red lump of fur took a bite out of the fish, cringing as he swallowed the bitter flesh. "Yuck, how can you eat this?" Foxpaw muffled through the food.

"You'll learn to like to in time." This reply came from the black tom that lay in the nest next to the apprentice. "A RiverClan cat lives by the river, fish are from the river so we live by fish."

"I won't have to keep eating fish forever, will I Reedwhisker?" Foxpaw complained and whined.

"You might. If no other cats survived the storm, we have to stick together and you can't hunt the way you are now, young one." Reedwhisker voice softened as he spoke.

"Didn't survive? They had to of. The storm couldn't have killed all that many… could it?" Foxpaw seemed to shrink before their eyes. "What about Icepaw and Ferncloud, Dustpelt?"

"No, no, no, Foxpaw," Mothwing settled down beside the scarred apprentice and drew her tail over his shoulder carefully. "There is no reason to believe them dead just yet. If, I stress _if_ they are gone, they still aren't gone for good. They'll be in StarClan, watching over you every day."

Foxpaw didn't look convinced but his eyes were dropping so much he didn't try to continue it right then.

"Sleep Foxpaw you need rest."

The ThunderClan tom obeyed. Soon his steady breathing filled the cave. Reed whisker finished his fish and got up to stretch and tried to walk.

"How's you leg?"

"Stiff, but it doesn't hurt too much any more." He meowed as she took another lap around the cave.

"Good, I have so few herbs I can't treat wounds well. I fear for Foxpaw's future."

"Do you think any more cats lived?" he steered the conversation away from the lonely tom.

"Some cats must have lived. I don't see how all of the clans could have been killed, but to be sure that a certain cat lived is too uncertain to even talk about."

"What about the sky?"

"That worries me, no stars could possible mean no StarClan… but I have no way to share with them to give an answer"

"If we could get to the cave of pointed stones, do you think you could share with them?"

"There's a small chance but we should get there anyway; cats will head there if they know it." Her voice held no certainty in it.

"You're right, but… we'll lose our food source."

"We will carry as much as we can. We'll move slowly anyway because of Foxpaw's wound."

"Right, then it's settled. We'll leave for the Cave of the Tribes tomorrow." A decision finally made.

"Tomorrow then." Mothwing agreed.

there it is! happy? Mothwing, still does not belive in StarClan don't worry, but she still has to play that card. now say byebye to the little group of three cus we wont be seeing them for a while. :)

MorningSun/Morning Bleach


	11. Tawnypelt

She was woken by Graystripe

Tawnypelt

She was woken by Graystripe.

"Movement outside," he hissed in her ear.

Silently she rose from her nest and woke who else could be woken. They moved into the shadows of the cave, waiting. The nests with sleeping cats were hidden from the view of the entrance. But the four who were awake readied themselves for a fight.

The noises from the outside grew.

The only light in the cave was given by the tunnel to what was the Cave of Pointed Stones. The rest was shrouded in darkness. Waiting. Waiting. The noise hushed, every breath was held in.

A shape appeared in the entrance. Two eyes glowed white in the night. The scent of wind blown prairie grass floated in on the air. Slowly, as if stoking a mouse through the thick brush, the shape emerged fully. It was flowed by another shape whose body glowed white as snow; the scent of oak trees and underbrush then mingled with the scent of the grasses.

From the cave, a gray body prowled its way up the slop. _A better look, a better sight, a better scent;_ it matched that of the white pelt's. While its pelt blended into the dark stone walls. It paused, waiting, wondering. Still another body joined the two. It was almost lost in the darkness of its pelt and the night. Its steps more cautious, its ears more alert, its mouth open to scent the air. They were the only that entered the cave while the four stayed as quite, as if death hung in the air waiting to strike the first that spoke. It seemed that moons passed before a single word was uttered.

"Graystripe?"

Into the dark the smallest of voices asked the smallest of questions.

"Jayfeather?" a voice called in return, answering the question. Before another word could be uttered, a third voice called out. "Who all is here?"

The first she-cat voice answered its question.

"Mistyfoot and Minnowpaw, Nightcloud and Breesepelt, Tawnypelt, Graystripe, who else has survived?"

"Onestar, Dawnflower, Snowbird and Flamepaw, Jayfeather and Cloudtail and Cinderflower and Whitewing." The first of which replied.

Some sighs of relief were heard along with a gasp of joy.

"You can come in too, it's safe." The voice of the white tom spoke. With that five more shapes moved into the cave. Their eyes adjusted quickly to the light but even then the cave was dark with no moon to shine through either of the openings. The two groups moved together but silent still clung to them.

Tawnypelt moved to Flamepaw, giving her kit a silent once over. He did nothing but bury his muzzle into her fur.

Jayfeather was the first to speak, "Are there any injuries that need looked at?"

Mistyfoot replied. "Breesepelt's legs are broken and unmoving; we assume an injury to the spine, while Nightcloud has a large splinter in her tail. She won't let anyone look at it. Minnowpaw just won't wake up." No one seemed to want to answer her.

"I'll check them now, where are they?"

"Shouldn't you wait till morn…?" She faded off remembering the medicine cats' blindness; morning light would not help this cat.

Graystripe silently directed him to the wounded cats, the others still stayed quite. This time it was Nightcloud who disturbed the silence, "Do you know of any more who are dead?"

"Too many, far, far too many are dead." She had been silent throughout the trip and at every body; she could hold it in no longer, "StarClan where have you gone?!" the wail echoed around the cave before it fell into silent once more.


	12. Jayfeather Part I

His paw slide slowly over the cats' fur; carefully feeling everything he could. Where ruff met soft; where animal met plant; where fur met wood.

'I can understand why Nightcloud didn't want anyone to touch this.' He thought to himself. The splinter, (if it could even be called something so trivial), was deeply embedded and growing infection already. If he was not careful she could lose her tail, if he was too late her tail was already lost; but he had no herbs and no way to treat the wound. The tail held heat that seemed to be rising rather than falling but at a slow rate.

Beneath the fur he could feel uneven skin; skin smashed against itself to make room for the wood. To one side Nightcloud had little skin left, such a fine layer it was not enough to keep the hair from being lost. To the other side she had more skin surface, but the strange raised bump suggested it was mostly the broken bone pushed aside, disconnected form the rest of the tail to make room for the wood. Even if the tail could be saved, from the injury to the tip of the tail, it would just be a useless tool. Everywhere he searched the end result was still: a lost feature that would be more of a burden even if left alone.

Jayfeather had already checked on Breezepelt. He had suffered an injury to his spine. When Jayfeather had told the young warrior that he would never walk again Breezepelt did not seem shocked or sad but kept to his arrogant attitude, though his mother was a bit more upset. Minnowpaw he would get to after Nightcloud was given her diagnoses.

As Jayfeather was about to speak, Greystripe padded up to the small group.

"Greystripe, what's going on?" Nightcloud asked.

"We're calling a meeting. All who can make it need to come." The senior warrior meowed.

Jayfeather nodded, "We'll talk about your tail later Nightcloud, this sounds important."

"Right." She agreed.

"Breezepelt, do you want to come?" Jayfeather called over to the young warrior.

"No, I won't be of any help so why should I?"

'Does he have to be so arrogant?' Jayfeather didn't voice his opinion but replied anyway. "Alright, we'll be back," Breezepelt offered no reply as the three cats made their way to the level platform that the other cats were gathered on. Sitting down the cats were gathered by their clan. Only then did it seem so obvious that more ThunderClan cats survived and made it to the cave than the other clans. Nearly half of the gathered were ThunderClan.

Jayfeather calmly sat waiting for the first to speak.

"We've all survived thanks to StarClan. And there still could be other survivors." The WindClan leader meowed, starting the meeting.

"What so you suggest Onestar?" the RiverClan deputy asked.

"How many cats have you located on your own, Mistyfoot?"

"Breezepelt and Minnowpaw where the only ones found alive, the rest of us came on our own." Mistyfoot answered him.

"Then it is more likely for the cats to find their own way here, then to be found through search parties." Onestar concluded.

"Yes, though I do not want to point this out… any that are unable to make it here on their own would not be able to find food, or help us find food, they would be more of a burden than an asset. …either way they will not live long." Cloudtail pointed out.

"Sadly, I agree." Onestar meowed

"We can't just stop looking Can we!?" Greystripe howled.

"We won't stop looking Greystripe, but we have to focus on getting food first. Food is much too scarce to do anything else, we are on our own or have you forgotten?" Onestar growled back at the ThunderClan tom.

"But StarClan…"

"StarClan, have you seen the sky at night? Not even Silverpelt is still out there." Cloudtail meowed to his clan mate.

Greystripe would not believe it. He turned to the ash colored tom sitting beside him. "Have you heard anything from StarClan, Jayfeather?"


	13. Jayfeather Part II

here's ch 12 (kind of a continuation 'Jayfeather' so named the same). New to me at lest, it has been confirmed that Breezepaw's warrior name will be Breezepelt, so i have changed his name to Breezepelt. continue on now

Had he heard from them? No but that didn't mean anything; now that he was here he could try and share with them. Somewhere deep down he knew he might find nothing, he knew that he would find nothing; that he would find himself in a black sea with no cats around. It was as easy as noticing that Silverpelt no longer shown in the night sky.

That night he headed into the Cave of Pointed Stones. Greystripe told him the cavern had been ruined by the storm; part of the cave had fallen in, disturbing the puddles that once acted as a link between Skywatcher and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Making his way to the most center pool, Jayfeather lapped up some water, cringing at the taste of mud and debris, before laying down to sleep.

No lights shown in the sky. No moon hung beside twinkling stars. No starry cats with wisdom in there eyes looked at Jayfeather. He sat there alone in the darkness that rivaled that of his blindness. His dreaming guiders did not appear and tell him some silly riddle that acted as a prophecy for good changes to come, even bad changes he would have welcomed for it would mean that StarClan lived on. But no, nothing came; no cats; no stars; no light; only darkness. Nothing more.

Jayfeather woke to blackness. This he welcomed, it was normal and natural. Still, fear and loneliness clung to his pelt like burrs; burrs that not only stuck fast but hurt bad.

Climbing to his paws he padded slowly out of the cave and into the tunnel to the main cavern. He could hear no voices in the main cavern, the cats either asleep or as silent as ever. When he emerged from the tunnel Greystripe padded up to him. Before the gray tom could speak Jayfeather shook his head. A shutter ran down the older tom's body but he said nothing on the subject.

"Could you see to Minnowpaw now?" Jayfeather nodded this time and followed his friend to the injured cat.

Minnowpaw had been found shortly after the cats had gathered in the cave. It appeared she had been washed up on the rocks when the sea level had risen up from the floods or a surged had landed her on the high places. Her coat was still drenched and the water that rolled away from her body was tinted red against the dark gray stone. When she was carried in she was unresponsive but after a while of lying in the nest, her body had started to convulse, she was gasping for breath, flailing her limbs, claws unsheathed. She was non responsive to anything the cats tried before her eyes opened and she gasped out her last words.

'Have…tell…Cloudtail. She's gone, kits not gone too.''

And her eyes closed, her breath evened out but still shallow and her body stilled, relaxed.

"She hasn't moved since then," Greystripe told Jayfeather. They were beside the nest now.

Mistyfoot had joined them. "You'll do everything you can Jayfeather. She is all I have left of my Clan. I can't lose her too." Her voice was upset, worried, fearful, scared and quiet.

"I'll do what I can." He said lying down in Minnowpaw's nest beside the she-cat apprentice, closing his eyes.

ok another wait but its out now so be happy? and please review, any guesses on the next happening, cuz its not about Jayfeather or Minnowpaw. . .


End file.
